Me Preocupas
by Alex Kacr
Summary: ¿Que harías si en un día normal de tu vida sientes la necesidad de ayudar a un completo desconocido? Eso fue lo que le sucedió a Megurine Luka, quien por ese sentimiento de preocupación le ofreció apoyo y ayuda a Hatsune Miku, una joven de diecisiete embarazada. ¿Pero será acaso que ese sentimiento de preocupación este escondiendo algo tras de sí? Miku x Luka / One Shot


Hi gente! XD yo aquí reportándome con un one shot que me ataco y lo tuve que escribir! Ojala y les agrade!

Para los que leen Pares no tan Inesperados, anunciar que tengo problemas con ese fic, no sé por qué pero no puedo materializar las ideas, todo lo que pienso no me gusta y como dicen "Si lo que haces no te gusta a ti, como piensas que le gustara a los demás" Así que den serio pido disculpas y tiempo.

_**Un dato Luke se lee Luk**_

*Además las tareas y la Universidad me consumen la vida*

Agradecerles a todos sinceramente y ya los dejo en paz!

* * *

**Me Preocupas**

Las cuatro de la tarde y dos jóvenes mujeres se encontraban platicando en una cafetería del aeropuerto de la ciudad, no era una de esas edificaciones colosales que hay en las grandes e importantes ciudades y eso se debía a que esta no era ese tipo de ciudad, no obstante el sitio era muy atractivo para el turismo y esa era la razón por la cual la ciudad había invertido en el aeropuerto.

Sin embargo el motivo de la estadía en ese lugar de las mujeres no era el turístico, la razón era simple, hace no más de treinta minutos la menor de las dos, una mujer de veinte años, dueña de un par de profundos orbes azules como el mar y de una abundante y bien cuidada cabellera rosa había regresado a la ciudad después de su gira por Asia promocionando su libro.

-"Y bien ¿Qué harás ahora que oficialmente eres una famosa escritora?"- Pregunto animadamente la mayor de las dos; chica de lago cabello rubio, ojos de color azul cielo y de veintidós años de edad.

-"No exageres Lily, tampoco es para tanto"-

-"¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! Déjame ver, comenzaste con una gira en casa visitando los principales países de América, luego por Europa y ahora vienes de Asia, ¡Dios Luka, tu libro está traducido hasta en chino, CHINO!"- Lily tenía las manos elevadas hacia el cielo para hacer énfasis a sus palabras.

-"Ya, ya, bien, entiendo el punto, tal vez si sea algo grande pero ya déjalo así, no hagas alboroto"- Luka por todo lo contrario seguía tranquila mientras hablaba.

-"Esta bien, ahora dime ¿Cómo fue todo por allá?"-

-"Lo normal, fans pidiendo que les firmara el libro, ir de aquí para ya a cada instante y a todos los sitios en los que llegaba había una larga fila de personas esperando para que firmara, la verdad que al final del día sentía la mano adolorida de hacer el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, eso además de las entrevistas en algunos programas de televisión"- La pelirosa describía la situación como si de hablar de ir a pasear el perro se tratase, pero qué más podía hacer, sí ya estaba más que familiarizada con la situación, en un comienzo cuando recién su libro se hizo popular todo le era emocionante, pero la rutina la estaba consumiendo, amaba escribir eso no lo negaba, pero todo eso de la fama era algo en lo que no había pensado.

-"Si no te conociera de toda la vida diría que se te subió la fama para hablar así, pero sé muy bien lo que te sucede, así que mejor te llevo a tu casa para que descanses como es debido"-

-"Gracias Lily, me conoces a la perfección"- Luka se dispuso a llamar a uno de los empleados del lugar para así poder pagar e irse, pero en ese momento algo, mejor dicho alguien llamó su atención y no pudo apartar la mirada de esa persona. Lily noto esto de inmediato y dirigió su mirada en la dirección de la de Luka.

-"Es una lástima, se ve que esa chica no tiene más de diecisiete años y mírala ya con un futuro bebé en camino"- Lily hablo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Luka por otro lado solo pensaba en que debía de ir a ayudar a esa chica peliacua, se veía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo con esa maleta y ese enorme vientre.

-"Lily encárgate tú de la cuenta yo tengo que ayudarla"- Algo que Luka nunca imagino fue que en ese mísero instante en el que se volteó a hablarle a la rubia pasara lo inesperado, en cuanto volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la chica, terror fue lo único que pudo sentir, la peliacua se encontraba encorvada sosteniendo su vientre con ambas manos y con una clara y evidente expresión de dolor en su rostro. De inmediato su instinto actuó por sí solo.

-"¡Lily la llaves del tu auto, YA!"- La rubia solo acato a obedecer al mandato sin tener tiempo de pensar.

Luka salió corriendo en dirección hacia la chica, Lily al fin reaccionó y pago a como pudo, ni si quiera espero el cambio, siguió a Luka pero jamás pensó que esa pelirosa fuera tan veloz.

La pelirosa llego donde se encontraba la menor y lo primero que hizo fue ayudarla a erguirse para llevarla al auto.

-"Como te sientes"- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-"Me… due..le"- Apenas contesto la chica.

-"Dime tu nombre por favor"-

-"Mi..ku, Hat..sune Miku"-

-"Yo soy Luka, bien Miku, mantente tranquila y respira despacio"- Le dijo la mayor en un intento de ayudar a mejorar un poco la situación de Miku mientras caminaban en dirección al estacionamiento, pero la poca velocidad del paso y el dolor reflejado en la cara de la menor estaban desesperando a la pelirosa.

-"Lo siento Miku, pero así será más fácil"- Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Luka subió a Miku a sus brazos cargándola al estilo nupcial.

Por otro lado Lily las alcanzo y le fue encomendada por Luka la tarea de cuidar de las pertenencias de la peliacua, Lily se devolvió y así lo hizo, alrededor de lo sucedido había muchas personas observando; como siempre en todo tipo de suceso, todos ven pero nadie hace nada.

Habiendo llegado por fin al vendito auto Luka emprendió camino hacia el hospital más cercano, en todo lo largo del trayecto Luka iba hablándole a Miku para que ésta no se centrara solo en el dolor sino que se distrajera.

-"Disculpa que te lo pregunte pero ¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo tienes?"-

-"Se supo..nia que falta..ba una se..mana"- Eso le dio un gran alivio a Luka, aunque era una semana, eso no era tan grave.

Llegaron al área de emergencias y de inmediato fue atendida, a Luka le hicieron unas cuantas preguntas pero ésta no pudo ser de mucha ayuda ya llenarían los papeles luego.

Luka se encontraba en el área de espera, ya llevaba dos horas ahí y ya estaría loca si no fuera porque Lily le estaba haciendo compañía, la rubia había llegado no mucho tiempo después llevando con ella algo que sería de mucha utilidad pensó y en efecto, eran los documentos de la menor, la rubia no se había equivocado era una chica de diecisiete años y por todo lo que decían los papeles se encontraba en un buen estado de salud.

-"Ya van tres horas y no sabemos nada de Miku"- Luka caminaba de un lado para otro ya cansada de estar sentada esperando.

-"Tranquilízate Luka, estas peor que un padre primerizo"- Decía Lily divertida de ver la actitud de su amiga.

-"No me puedo tranquilizar, me preocupa. ¿Qué tal si algo paso? Debí de haber conducido más rápido"-

-"¿Más rápido? Si llegaste en tiempo record, me atrevería a apostar que violaste todas la señales de tránsito"- Pronuncio la rubia con la misma actitud que antes.

Tres horas y media habían pasado ya cuando escucharon a una enfermera decir –"¿Los familiares de la señorita Hatsune?"-

-"¡Por aquí!"- Se apresuró a decir Luka y a caminar hacia la enfermera. -"Dígame ¿Está todo bien?"- La mujer trabajadora de aquel hospital solo observo a Luka de pies a cabeza y miro también a Lily que estaba ubicada un poco más atrás que la pelirosa.

-"¿Y el padre?"- Pregunto la enfermera.

-"Eso es una larga historia ¿Pero dígame todo está bien?"- Luka no se explicaba el porqué de su preocupación y eso era algo que la tenía sin cuidado por ahora, en este momento lo único que quería saber era el estado de Miku. La enfermera solo encogió los hombros ante la respuesta que le había dado Luka en señal de que ese era un asunto que a ella no le incumbía.

-"Puede estar tranquila, todo ha salido a la perfección, es un hermoso y sano varoncito. ¿Es usted Luka verdad?"-

-"Si yo soy"-

-"Puede pasar a ver a ambos en este momento, ella está preguntando por usted"- Y al terminar de decir eso la enfermera le hizo un gesto a la Megurine para que la siguiera.

La enfermera se asomó primero para anunciar su llegada a Miku.

-"Señorita Hatsune aquí está la señorita Luka las dejo para que platiquen a gusto, y nuevamente felicidades"- Terminado eso la mujer se fue dejando a Luka frente a la puerta.

-"Que gusto que aun estés aquí, temía no poder agradecerte por todo, fui una molestia"- Luka oía a Miku hablar sin embargo no la estaba escuchando, toda su concentración se centraba en el pequeño bulto que se encontraba entre los brazos de la menor y esto lo noto Miku. –"Ven, obsérvalo de cerca"- Luka eso sí lo escucho y no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Miku se acomodó un poco para permitir una mejor vista del pequeño a Luka quien solo se limitó a decir con asombro…

-"Es hermoso"- Luka se vio en la necesidad se acariciar lo más delicadamente posible y casi con temor el cabello acua del niño, para luego tomar entre sus manos una de las pequeñitas manos y jugar con sus deditos, pero esta acción despertó al recién nacido quien abrió sus ojitos dejando a Luka petrificada en ese instante, nunca en toda su vida había conocido a nadie con una copia exacta del color de sus ojos y ahora aquí estaba este pequeño que la hacía sentirse frente a un espejo.

Lo que hizo que Luka reaccionara fue sentir al pequeño removerse en su lugar a lo que Miku reacciono meciéndolo un poco en la cuna de sus brazos.

-"Te darán de alta mañana temprano ¿Verdad?"- Pregunto de la nada Luka.

-"Sí, así es ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-

-"Llámame y yo puedo llevarte a tu casa"- Le respondió la mayor con la esperanza de así conocer el lugar donde vive la peliacua, pero en ese instante recordó que seguramente de eso se encargaría su familia y en ese momento cayo en cuenta de algo, en todo ese tiempo no había visto a ningún familiar de la chica y la mirada triste que se formó en Miku le termino de confirma que algo no andaba bien. –"Miku, a todo esto ¿Dónde está tu familia?"- y justo con eso dio en el clavo.

-"De seguro en su casa aliviados de que yo haya desaparecido"- Contesto Miku con la mirada directo hacia su pequeño.

-"Y el padre del pequeño"- Luka pudo ver como un deje de rencor se hizo presente en los ojos de la peliacua.

-"Ese debe de ser el más feliz de todos con mi huida"- Miku acomodo un mechón de cabello de la frente de su hijo y continuo hablando, al parecer tenía la necesidad de desahogarse un poco. –"Sabes yo fui una idiota, quería aparentar ser madura y termine enredada con un idiota hijito de mami y papi que lo único que hizo fue negarlo todo y para peor mis padres me trataron horrible en todo este tiempo, no lo soporté más y salí de ahí, tome el primer vuelo más próximo y llegue aquí"-

-"¡Alto, eso quiere decir que no tienes donde quedarte!"- Miku se sorprendió de la reacción de Luka, cualquiera hubiera reprochado su actuar pero esa mujer que tenía en frente solo se preocupaba de que no tenía un sitio donde quedarse.

-"Pensaba quedarme en un hotel hasta encontrar un lugar para rentar, traje algo de dinero conmigo"-

-"Ni hablar, te quedaras en mi casa"- Hasta la misma Luka no daba crédito a sus palabras, desde cuando ella era tan impulsiva.

-"No puedo aceptar tu ofrecimiento, ya te he dado suficientes proble…"-

-"No se trata de si puedes o no, es que lo harás"- Su voz era firme, le daba pánico pensar que una chica de su edad con un recién nacido anduviera por ahí en una ciudad que no conoce. -"Por favor no te niegues, no podría tener tranquilidad si sé que andas por ahí en una ciudad nueva, permíteme ayudarte"- Esta vez su tono era totalmente distinto, era más como de súplica. Miku no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar la oferta de Luka.

* * *

_Una Semana Después / Dos de la Madrugada._

Una pelirosa caminaba lo más sigilosamente posible hacia la habitación de cierto hombrecito, por más que quería no podía dormir tranquila, esa era la primera noche en la cual el pequeño dormía fuera de la habitación de su madre, habían pasado los últimos días acondicionando la habitación para el pequeño Luke Hatsune.

Al llegar y entrar para echarle un vistazo al hombre de la casa Luka no se esperaba ver a Miku amamantando al pequeño.

-"Lo… siento, yo… me retiro"- Susurro apuradamente dando la vuelta para salir del sitio, había sido pillada en su acto, de nada sirvió tanto sigilo.

-"No tienes por qué irte"- Hablo la menor en un mismo tono de voz.

-"Es que no podía dormir en paz"- Explico Luka desviando su mirada hacia un lateral.

-"Actúas peor que yo, y eso que yo soy la madre"- Había un deje de diversión en las palabras de Miku.

En toda la semana Luka había estado al pendiente de cada segundo de Luke, ese niño tenía algo que le impedía alejarse de él y ni hablar de ese sentimiento de querer protegerlo a toda costa. A él y a su madre.

-"Listo ya estas llenito mi cielo"- Pronuncio Miku, en esta ocasión hablándole al pequeño que la observaba a los ojos, acaricio con la yema de su dedo índice la pequeña nariz del hombrecito.

Con mucho cuidado lo acomodo en la posición más cómoda para que gracias a unas palmaditas en su espalda el pequeño Luke expulsara todo posible cólico que le causara alguna molestia en lo que quedaba de la noche. Luego de esto se dedicó a arrullarlo y ya estando dormido lo colocó en su cuna. Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación.

-"No deja de asombrarme la facilidad con la que te desenvuelves"- Luka era totalmente sincera, todos los días Miku la maravillaba con su manera tan experta de actuar.

-"Siempre se me había dado fácil tratar a los niños, además yo le ayudaba a mi tía Meiko cuando ella tuvo su bebé, ahora el niño tiene tres añitos"- Luka pudo apreciar un poco de tristeza en la mirada y la voz de la peliacua.

-"¿Extrañas a tu tía verdad?"-

-"Si, ella fue la única que me apoyo, pero por ahora no es conveniente que regrese allá"- Melancolía, eso era lo que describía el estado de Miku en este momento.

-"Puedes llamarla y eso harás, mañana la llamaras"- La sonrisa en el rostro de la mayor era un intento de mejorar el ánimo de Miku y al parecer dio resultado.

-"Esta bien eso haré, gracias"-

_*Un Año Después*_

-"Bien ven para acá, ven con mami mi cielo"- Miku se encontraba agachada en media sala mientas Luke daba pasos tambaleantes y Luka estaba tras de Miku grabando con una cámara. Ya solo faltaban cuatro pasos, tres, dos, un paso y… -"Bien hecho mi cielo"- Miku abrazo al pequeño y lo alzo al levantarse, se volteó hacia la cámara y le dedico una gran sonrisa a Luka, luego cambio su mirada hacia su pequeño para decirle –"Vamos sonríe a la cámara mi estrellita de cine"- Después de esa frase le hizo cosquillas y el pequeño Luke dejo ver esa amplia sonrisa adornada solamente por esos dientitos frontales que apenas le habían salido. Más orgullosas del pequeño no podían estar.

En eso se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-"¡Hola! La tía Lily está aquí"- Entro la rubia haciendo notoria su presencia en el lugar.

-"Es una lástima Lily, si hubieras llegado cinco minutos antes habrías visto los primeros paso independientes de Luke"- Hablo la Hatsune.

-"Y habrías salido en el video también"- Acoto Luka apuntando la cámara que tenía en sus manos hacia Lily. –"Ahora lo único que saldrá será esa cara de decepción que tienes"-Termino de decir la pelirosa con una sonrisa de malicia, para luego apuntarse a ella misma con el lente del dispositivo y decir –"Y así Luke, fue como tu tía se perdió tus primeros pasos y esa fue la cara que puso"- Después de eso apago la cámara.

_*Un Año Más*_

Un Pequeño Luke de ahora dos añitos de edad corría por toda la casa mientras una pelirosa corría tras de él en un fallido intento de alcanzarlo, mientras Miku estaba tranquila sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista.

-"¡Luke Hatsune, quédate quieto de una buena vez!"- La voz de la Megurine en lugar de ser firme, era todo lo contrario, era una súplica desesperada. Ese niño era inalcanzable cuando se lo proponía y lo peor era que por su tamaño se podía esconder en lugares en los que Luka jamás cabria. –"¡Alto! ¿Qué tú no harás nada?"- Pregunto Luka volteándose hacia la peliacua.

-"Correr detrás de él solo lo divierte. Lo toma como un juego, solo tienes que sentarte a esperar y veras como por su propia cuenta él se rinde"- Le respondió Miku sin dejar de ojear su revista.

Luka no se lo creía, pero la Hatsune tenía razón, ella con sus veintidós años de edad había caído en el juego de un pequeño veinte años menor y para colmo su madre de diecinueve años tenía la suficiente madures para darle una patada en el trasero a su orgullo y hacérselo ver.

Tras menos de cinco minutos de Luka haberse sentado en el sofá junto con Miku, Luke llego y se quedó quieto y expectante de que la pelirosa volviera a salir corriendo tras él, en ese momento Miku serró su revista y le dedico una mirada un tanto seria a su pequeño.

-"Luke Hatsune quiero que me prometas que no volverás a correr cuando sea la hora de tomar el baño"- El niño solo miro hacia el suelo y con un sumiso asentimiento de cabeza y un leve 'Sí' dejo en claro que había comprendido a la perfección. –"Bien, ahora jovencito es hora de bañarse"- Miku se agacho y alzo a su hijo para luego abrazarlo y hacerle cosquillas en su vientre, con lo cual logro que el pequeño volviera a su estado de humor alegre. Ese día Luka se quedó sentada en el sofá pensando en lo excelente madre que era Miku todo el rato que tardo el baño del peliacua.

* * *

Luka se encontraba tranquila disfrutando de un perfecto café sentada en el desayunador de la cocina mientras hacía unos apuntes en un cuaderno, eran las cuatro de la tarde de un día peculiarmente frio.

-"Luka. ¿Estas ocupada, interrumpo?"- Escucho una voz que provenía desde la entrada de la cocina.

-"No, ¿Necesitas algo Miku?"-

-"Es que quería decirte que me siento muy apenada contigo, he estado aquí todo este tiempo y no he contribuido con nada"-

-"Eso no es cierto, tú me ayudas demasiado, si no fuera por ti este lugar sería un desastre y ni hablar de mi alimentación, no te imaginas como llego a estar esto la primera vez que me centre a escribir mi primer libro, pero ahora contigo aquí todo ha sido distinto, en esta ocasión hasta no baje de peso"- Hablo la pelirosa con sinceridad.

-"Sé a lo que te refieres, pero a lo que yo voy es que he sido una carga financiera para ti, tú has corrido con todos los gastos de Luke y yo quiero retribuirte"- Miku hizo una pausa para analizar las palabras que iba a pronunciar. -"Sé que la primera vez que hable del tema me dijiste que no era buena idea porque Luke estaba muy pequeño y necesitaría de mi constante presencia, pero creo que ahora no hay problema, puedo pedirle a Lily que lo cuide al menos hasta que ya pueda pagarle a alguien y además me gustaría pagarte por permitirnos vivir aquí"-

-"No tienes por qué preocuparte de eso, puedes estar tranquila yo no tengo ningún inconveniente por darle todo lo necesario a ese pequeño hombrecito"- Dijo Luka con una sonrisa la cual se borró por completo al ver la expresión de la menor. –"Miku, ¿Estas bien?"-

-"Tú no lo entiendes"- Dijo la peliacua con el tono de voz tembloroso y algo quebrado –"Ya no quiero sentirme más como la mantenida que soy, jamás he velado por mí misma y siempre le he traído problemas a los demás"- Termino de decir Miku casi al borde de comenzar a llorar.

Ante tal imagen esa sensación de querer protegerla a toda costa se hizo presente en Luka, quien se levantó de donde estaba y camino hasta llegar junto a la menor para brindarle un cálido abrazo.

-"Lo siento por no considerar tus sentimientos"- Se separó de la menor para hablarle de frente. –"Bien puedes buscar un empleo"- Al escuchar esto el ánimo de Miku mejoro un poco. –"Pero que sea de medio tiempo, recuerda que Luke y yo te necesitamos"- Finalizo Luka dedicándole una sonrisa a la peliacua.

Miku había conseguido empleo en una gran tienda de ropa que estaba a unos minutos en autobús de la casa de Luka. Trabajaba medio tiempo ahí, su horario era cómodo ya que entraba a las ocho de la mañana y salía al medio día, lo que le permitía pasar el resto del día con su pequeño; rápidamente la peliacua fue ganándose el agrado de sus superiores debido a su buen desempeño y también a las ideas que aportaba para la decoración del lugar, atrayendo así a nuevos clientes. Un día hasta tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al propietario del lugar, un hombre de veinticuatro años que era también dueño de otra tienda igual ubicada en la ciudad vecina.

Pero aunque esto traía muy feliz a Miku, por otro lado a Luka no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la idea de que el dueño se llevara tan de maravilla con la peliacua, las intenciones del tipo eran obvias y eso era algo que no pasaba desapercibido para Miku también pero ésta se encargaba de batear una y otra vez las intenciones de aquel pelimorado.

-"Miku espera"- Había pronunciado apurado un pelimorado. –"¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? ¿No te molesta?"-

-"Descuide señor Kamui, no se preocupe"-

-"No tienes por qué ser tan formal, llámame por mi nombre también"- Le respondió el hombre con una galante sonrisa.

-"Esta bien señor Gakupo"- Y esa era otra salida por la tangente de parte de la peliacua. Por su parte Gakupo decidió mejor no darle importancia al asunto.

-"Te invito a almorzar hoy"-

-"Lo siento señor"- Se apresuró en responder Miku. –"Pero tengo que volver rápido, quiero llegar lo antes posible con mi hijo"- Esa noticia tomo por sorpresa al hombre que no se esperaba tal cosa.

-"¿Ti-tienes un hijo?"-

-"Sí, un pequeño de dos años y siete meses. Con su permiso me retiro, le deseo un bonita tarde"- Y tras esto Miku se marchó dejando a aquel hombre pensativo.

* * *

Luka y Lily se encontraban platicando en la sala de la casa de la pelirosa, el pequeño Luke estaba en su habitación tomando una siesta, el niño se había dormido un poco tarde anoche y eso le estaba pasando la factura ya que eran casi las once de la mañana y ya había caído rendido ante Morfeo.

-"Te lo digo Lily ese tipo no me agrada para nada"- La rubia solo sonreía al ver como su amiga era víctima de los celos y ésta ni cuenta se había dado.

-"Sabes Luka, deberías de dejar de hacerme tus escenas de celos a mi e ir a hacérselas a Miku"-

-"Qué dices Lily, no son celos es simple preocupación"- Le respondió la pelirosa con determinación.

-"Sí claro cómo no, ¿Por qué mejor no te escabulles en la noche dentro de la habitación de Miku y consuman este seudomatrimonio que tienen ustedes de una vez por todas?"- Luka por poco y se asfixia ante el comentario de su amiga. ¿En qué estaba pensando esa demente? Ellas no tenían ese tipo de relación, admitía que siempre buscaba la manera de proteger a la peliacua pero eso era porque la estimaba mucho y la quería ayudar en todo lo posible, además Miku se lo merecía, ella merecía todo lo mejor y ciertamente ese tipo pelimorado no era alguien en quien fiar, Miku era demasiado para él, de hecho Miku era demasiado para todos.

La rubia se levantó del sofá que estaba ocupando para dirigirse a la puerta no sin antes de salir voltear a ver a la pelirosa y decirle –"Bien ya que te deje un par de cosas en las que pensar me retiro para darte espacio"- Y así desapareció tras la puerta dejando a Luka con un nudo de ideas en la cabeza.

Llevaba unos minutos intentando dar algún sentido a sus pensamientos cuando la voz desesperada de Luke la hizo salir de su transe.

-"¡MAMÁ!"- Fue el grito que se escuchó por la casa y Luka en cuestión de segundos ya estaba junto al emisor de aquel llanto que ahora estaba presente.

Luka alzo al pequeño y lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, todo con el afán de hacerle sentir protegido y que con esto se calmara.

-"Ya, ya, ha sido solo un sueño feo, ya paso todo"- Le decía con una suave y relajante voz mientras se mecía de un lado para el otro meciendo así también a Luke. Ya habiéndose detenido el llanto del niño Luka detuvo su movimiento, lo miro de frente, seco el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas y le dedico una radiante sonrisa. –"Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vamos un rato al parque y después vamos a visitar a mami a su trabajo?, Mira que no falta mucho para que mami este libre"- El peliacua asintió levemente mientras aún se aferraba a Luka, pero al menos había esbozado una leve sonrisa ante la idea de la pelirosa.

Y así después de haber pasado un tiempo jugando en el parque, ahora Luka caminaba en dirección hacia el trabajo de Miku, había dejado bien estacionado el auto así que Luke iba caminando tomado de la mano de la pelirosa.

Al llegar a una distancia en la que le era posible ver la entrada del local, logro divisar a Miku platicando con el pelimorado y de nuevo la sensación de odiar a ese tipo con todo su ser llego a Luka. Parecía que Miku quería salir de ahí pronto mientras que el pelimorado insistía en algo. Miku logro librarse de lo que sea que insistía Gakupo y dio un par de pasos para emprender su regreso a casa, en eso el dueño la llama por algún motivo y en lo que Miku voltea a verlo éste le planta un beso, la peliacua se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer y con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión, por otro lado Luka tomo en brazos al pequeño y comenzó a caminar velozmente en dirección a Miku.

La peliacua por fin logro reaccionar y de una sonora y contundente bofetada se liberó de Gakupo, en ese momento llego Luka y sin previo aviso tomo a Miku del brazo y la saco de ahí, el pelimorado solo se quedó anonadado viendo como Luka se llevaba a la Hatsune y también admirando al pequeño de cabellos acua que ésta tenía en sus brazos.

-"Bueno, eso me deja en claro porque Miku me ignoraba todo el tiempo, jamás sospeche algo así de ella, eso me deja sin ninguna posibilidad entonces"- Dijo para sí mismo mientras se sobaba la mejilla afectada.

* * *

Luka condujo hasta la casa de Lily, durante todo el trayecto del viaje no se había pronunciado palabra alguna dentro del auto, hasta Luke era capaz de percibir que algo no marchaba de maravilla. Al llegar la pelirosa tomo al pequeño y le sonrió para evitar que este se preocupara más de lo que ya podía estar.

-"Mi pequeño te quedaras un rato en la casa de la tía Lily, mami y yo tenemos que hacer un par de cosas ¿Verdad Miku?"- Miku asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa igual a la de Luka.

Toco la puerta de la rubia y justo cuando ésta abrió lo primero que escucho fue un…

-"Cuídalo por favor, Miku y yo tenemos algo de lo que hablar"- Lily no hizo pregunta alguna y tomo al pequeño en sus brazos.

-"Luka solo una cosa, ¡No sea estúpida y piensa las cosas antes de decirlas!"- La aludida solo asintió con la cabeza, se despidió del pequeño y volvió al auto.

Tras otro trayecto en silencio donde Luka trataba de ordenar sus ideas y Miku intentaba descifrar lo que estaría pensando la otra, llegaron a la casa.

-"Y bien ¿Qué?"- Pregunto por fin Miku rompiendo así el silencio del lugar.

-" '¿Qué?' Sabes que yo te había advertido de ese tipo, te dije que sería mejor que buscaras otro empleo o que mejor no lo hicieras y volviéramos a como antes"- Luka estaba serena por fuera, pero por dentro tenía todo un circo de emociones.

-"Yo lo tenía todo bajo control, no tienes por qué alterarle"- Rebatió Miku.

-"¿Bajo control, alterarme? En primera eso no fue lo que me pareció, que lo hayas golpeado no significa que lo tenías bajo control y segundo, yo no estoy alterada, estoy preocupada. ¿Qué tal si yo no te hubiera sacado de ahí, quien sabe que habría pasado?"- La pelirosa respiraba despacio y profundo para lograr mantener la calma, no estaba enojada, bueno no con Miku, pero sí estaba asustada, el solo hecho de imaginar a la chica peliacua en alguna situación desfavorable le alteraba los nervios, era esa misma sensación que tuvo hace un poco más de un par de años, al pensar en una Miku sola y con un recién nacido andando en una cuidad desconocida.

-"Te preocupas de sobre manera, si no te conociera diría que parecen celos, yo estaré bien"- Había dicho Miku a lo que Luka la volteo a ver seria a los ojos.

-"¿Y qué si así lo son?, Solo no quiero que te pase nada"- La última frase la dijo mientras miraba el piso. Al carajo sus pensamientos, ahora haría lo que sintiera y punto, que todo quede al destino y ya.

Miku no pronuncio palabra alguna, se notaba que estaba pensando algo, luego de unos instantes miro seriamente a la pelirosa. -"Luka yo…"-

-"No digas nada, no te preocupes"- Luka interrumpió a la peliacua y sin más que decir se retiró hacia su habitación, suponiendo lo que la menor diría. Luego de unos minutos salió con una maleta en sus manos. –"Traeré a Luke y de paso llevo algunas cosas que me serán necesarias"- Le explico a Miku mientras pasaba por la sala de nuevo.

-"¿Luka qué haces?"- La mirada de Miku era de la más pura confusión.

-"Darte espacio, lo siento por todo esto"- Y así Miku quedo de pie en media sala sola viendo la puerta por donde había desaparecido la pelirosa.

Luka llego nuevamente a la casa de su rubia amiga, dejo su maleta ahí y se devolvió para llevar al pequeño de regreso con su madre y llevarse un par de cosas más de su habitación, no sin antes recibir esa mirada de Lily de "Mas te vale que me expliques esto".

_*Tres Semanas Después*_

-"¡Luka la puerta!"- Grito Lily sentada en el sofá mientras veía la televisión.

-"¿Y qué con eso? Ve tú que estas más cerca y no estás haciendo nada"- Le respondió la pelirosa mientras tecleaba en su computadora lo que serian los detalles de su siguiente libro.

Lily de muy mala gana se levantó y camino hasta llegar a la dichosa puerta, con que fuera alguien intentando vender algo y le dejaría su zapato marcado en el trasero. Abrió la puerta y vaya sorpresa la que se llevó.

-"Hola Lily"- Saludo amablemente Miku.

-"¡Tía Lily!"- Saludo el pequeño desde abajo, soltó la mano de su madre y corrió a abrazarse a las piernas de la rubia.

-"Había estado preguntando muy insistentemente por ti y por… Luka así que lo traje para que este aquí un rato, espero no te moleste"- Explicaba la peliacua.

-"No, no hay problema alguno"-

-"Bien, fue un gusto verte Lily, llámame por cualquier cosa yo regresare más tarde"-

-"Espera Miku, ¿No te quedaras?"- Miku se disponía a decir que no, pero en eso…

-"Oye Lily, sabes dónde está mi… ¿Miku?"- Luka olvido por completo lo que iba a preguntar cuando vio a la peliacua de pie ahí justo en la entrada de la casa.

-"¡Tu Miku está justo aquí!"- Respondió Lily con una sonrisa suspicaz. –"Oye mi pequeño amigo ¿Te gustaría un helado?"- Le pregunto de la nada a Luke.

-"¡Helado! sí quiero, gracias"- Hablo el pequeño peliacua recordando todos los modales que le habían enseñado su madre y Luka.

-"Bien, este hombrecito y yo nos retiramos, ¿Quieren que les traiga algún helado?"- Como respuesta solo recibió una mortal mirada de parte de Luka. –"¿No?, bueno no tardamos"- Y así como por arte de magia Lily desapareció de la escena.

-"Em… pasa"- Luka le hizo un gesto a Miku para que entrara a la casa.

-"La verdad es que yo ya…"

-"Tranquila, no pasa nada, ¿Te gustaría un café o alguna otra cosa?"- La pelirosa la trataba con mucha amabilidad, solo ella misma sabia el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Miku por otro lado ya estaba harta de estar sola en aquella casa, de que Luke en su inocencia le preguntara a cada instante donde estaba Luka y lo peor era que ya no soportaba tener a esa pelirosa todo el día invadiéndole el pensamiento, en su trabajo todo había mejorado ya no había visto de nuevo al pelimorado y eso le era un gran alivio, pero aun así no podía gozar de completa tranquilidad por estarse preguntando todo el día "¿Cómo estará Luka?"

-"Luka con respecto a lo que paso hace tres semanas, yo…"-

-"Ya te había dicho que no tenías que decirme nada, que no te preocuparas"- Luka había puesto esa misma mirada afligida de aquel día, esa que reflejaba que sabía lo que Miku diría pero que no quería escucharlo, no quería escuchar su rechazo.

-"¡Si me dejaras terminar te diría que yo también me preocupo por ti! Que me preocupaba por tu alimentación cuando te concentrabas en escribir, que me preocupaba por tener todo ordenado para así facilitarte el trabajo, que hasta me preocupaba por que Luke no te interrumpiera en esos momentos, por eso y muchas cosas más me preocupaba por ti y ahora me preocupa cómo puedes estar, eso es algo que me pregunto todo el día. ¡Me preocupas Luka!"- Las palabras de Miku eran determinadas y firmes y eran todo lo contrario a las que Luka había imaginado que serian.

-"¿Qui-quieres que nos preocupemos la una por la otra juntas?"- Se atrevió a preguntar Luka a lo que recibió como respuesta el sentir los labios de Miku sobre los suyos en una relajante y tranquila danza entre éstos.

* * *

Las cuatro de la tarde y dos jóvenes mujeres se encontraban platicando en una banca del parque que estaba no muy lejos, no era de esos colosales parques que hay en las grandes e importantes ciudades, no obstante el sitio era perfecto para hacer lo que estaban haciendo, dar un paseo con los niños.

-"No lo puedo creer, mírala es peor que ellos"- Le decía Lily a Miku.

-"Se la está pasando muy bien aunque le están dando una paliza"- Acotaba Miku al comentario de la rubia.

Luego de unos minutos una agotada Luka llego a sentarse junto a la peliacua, le tomo la mano y le dio un leve beso al dorso de ésta para luego entrelazar los dedos de Miku con los suyos propios.

-"Eso niños son inalcanzables, son muy veloces"- Dijo por fin Luka después de haber recuperado el aire.

-"¿No será que ya estás haciéndote vieja?"- Hablo Lily entre risas.

-"¿Si yo ya estoy haciéndome vieja eso en donde te deja a ti?"- Le respondió Luka. Jaque mate.

-"Retiro lo dicho"- La pelirosa iba a hacer alarde de su triunfo pero fue interrumpida por un Luke de cuatro años de edad.

-"Luka ¿No vas a jugar más?"-

-"No, ya no doy más, son muy rápidos"- Le hablo con una sonrisa, el pequeño se volteó hacia el grupo de niños que ahí había y grito…

-"¡Le ganamos!"- Todos los demás niños también comenzaron a celebrar su triunfo.

-"Luke"- Llamo de la nada Luka, quien volteó a ver a Lily de una manera muy peculiar. –"¿Te gustaría pasar el resto del día en la casa de la tía Lily y regresar mañana en la mañana a casa?"-

-"¿Habrá pizza otra vez?"- Pregunto el peliacua. Tanto Lily como Miku no tenían idea de lo que estaba haciendo Luka, aunque la rubia tenía una leve sospecha por esa mirada que le dio Luka antes.

-"Sí, tendremos pizza y sodas"- Afirmo Lily cada vez más segura de lo que Luka tenía en mente.

-"¡Bien! Gracias tía Lily"-

-"Ok, hazle caso a Lily ¿Sí?, mami y yo tenemos que hacer algunas cosas"-

-"Sí, lo hare Luka"- Tras esto el niño se retiró a seguir jugando.

-"¿Puedo saber qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?"- Pregunto Miku a lo que no recibió respuesta alguna.

-"Lily ten te dejo las llaves del auto"- Al terminar de darle el objeto a la rubia, Luka tomo de la mano a la peliacua y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del aquel parque.

-"¡Luka, dime qué es lo que tenemos que hacer!"- La aludida solo se volteó y le dedico una sonrisa que Miku conocía de sobra, la cual provoco que la peliacua sintiera como toda su sangre subía hasta su rostro.

-"Cosas de adultos, amor, cosas de adultos"- Le respondió por fin la Megurine.

* * *

Gente bonita den serio espero que esto les haya gustado! ^.^

Nee! Sensei espero y te guste. Je je! Grax por todo!

Se adoptan reviews, por favor dejarlos en este One shot que gustosamente serán bien recibidos y apreciados! XD

Bueno gente bonita un dato más, estoy sin mucho saldo así que no haber mucho internet para Alex hoy, así que no se aflijan si no les contesto al review hoy, pero de que sí lo hare, sí lo hare. *Los estudiantes universitarios entenderán lo que se siente* Q_Q

Me despido y hasta la próxima! Suerte a todos!


End file.
